This invention is related to punches for cutting an opening in cardboard material, and more specifically toward a punch having a removable blade for cutting an elongated slot in cardboard or plastic material.
Display packaging of the type hung on an elongated wire support is punched with a slot for receiving the support to mount the packaging in an upright position. The slot is normally punched with a unitary punch comprising a body having an inlet opening and an outlet opening disposed at right angles to the inlet opening. A raised cutting edge around the inlet opening provides means for cutting a slug from a sheet of cardboard to form an opening. The slug passes through the body of the punch to the outlet opening.
One problem with such a punch is that when the cutting edge has become worn, the entire punch must be replaced. In addition, the punch is mounted in a die. There are no means for adjusting the height of the cutting edge with respect to the die. Such punches are relatively expensive to replace, particularly when they are employed in large numbers in conventional dies.